


Kiss Of Life

by beckysue_bonner, dwalk1_2002, jacee_21076



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hook-Ups (current), Hook-Ups (past), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Past Relationship(s), TRIGGER-past alluded to non-con, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/pseuds/jacee_21076
Summary: The title of the fic is from a SADE song CHERISH;lots of Station 19 couples drama (seasons 2/17-current season 3).  Look for more favorites as thefic develops. Most of what I/We post probably willbe between 100+ long.We accept requests for characters to  be 'paired'SHOUT-OUT to BACNERChapter3 (ATF Agent)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Jack Bishop (past hook-up), Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Ava Behzadi/Ben Jones, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 52
Kudos: 30





	1. I Call BABY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley cuteness

Remember the bit where Vic and Dean were in the Chief's office, with the 

dementia patient? And to induce Dean to play piano, Vic called BABY?

The two lovers , Victoria and Lucas, bask in the after-glow of some intensive

and really satisfying sex. Both are about to go to sleep when a loud _DING_ from

downstairs sounds, a signal that the casserole Vic had put in the oven to bake prior

to their bedroom antics has finished cooking and is ready to devour.

“Are you gonna get that babe?”, a sleepy Lucas mutters.

“Ahhh; NO”, answered Vic. “I’m calling _BABY_.”

“Sorry-WHAT?”

“Calling _BABY_. You asked for a baby, I agreed, I’m now pregnant:

so _BABY_.” She dimples prettily at her husband to be.” _BA-BY_.”

“Leave it to YOU to call in this marker.” Luke grumpily rolls out of bed,

stomps out of the room, still naked. When he returns ten minutes later, he

carries a bottle of water for each of them.

"This is a life-time type marker, isn't it? You didn't mention that when we shook

on it," the handsome Blonde Man sulks.

"Ha-ha! YOU didn't ask! After a long draught from her water bottle, she grins at

her lover, cheekily, and says, "Thanks, Baby!"


	2. Kiss and  Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Andy come to terms with the end of their  
> Friends with Benefits arrangement.
> 
> I added to this chapter today, this afternoon

“So…Sullivan? He’s the reason you spend so much time away  
from home? You’re keeping it ‘down-low’, for obvious reasons.”

“Don’t be weird, OK? I’m still here for you, just like always.”  
Andy wants to be as reassuring as she can; she wants her friend  
to know that he can still confide in her when necessary.

“Just…we were helping each other; that was the plan. And then  
suddenly, we’re not.”

“I know…I just…I can’t keep pretend-hating Sullivan anymore.  
Because I DON’T, and I never did. It was taking too much out of  
me-being pissed at my Dad, and Maya, and YOU, for Eva, and even  
 _RYAN_ , for dying. And it WAS sudden. The realization  
that what we’re doing was a bad idea, and that if we kept on, the  
messier it would get, ending in yet another disaster. That's what would  
WOULD HAVE happened, Jack," she says, gently touching his cheek. “I was  
getting back at him, at Sullivan, with you, and that was wrong of me.  
I hurt him more than I intended, and that hurt ME.

"I don't recall complaining", he says dryly. "I MEAN...keep usin' me, ya

know?"

She shakes her head. "I...I can't do that...I don't wanna do that, Jack."

"Who's it hurting?", he insists, getting frustrated. "Wasn't there an over-lap  
during that Andy/Jack/Ryan triangle?"

"And I shouldn't have let that happen", she retorts, gently. "Let's ALSO recall  
how really incredibly confusing and MESSY that was was. And I'm not going  
there because I love him, Jack. I’ve been in love with him for awhile now.  
So that’s why. And I'm through discussing it, OK? Be nice.”

“Can you be careful, please? Talk about _MESSY_! As long  
as we can keep talking. And you agree to be my wing-man...wing-chick...  
wing _WOMAN."_

Andy finds that hilarious. "Sure. Thank you. I will be careful. And  
I already have someone in mind for you...down in dispatch-the curvy  
brunette?”

"Jules"

"Speaking of BIG RACKS", Jack whistles playfully. Then, he turns serious,  
and adds, "I really wanted to marry you, Ands. I really did."

" _I KNOW_ , Sweet Man", Andy responds, smiling warmly, and  
a bit sadly. '"It's best this way...I wasn't ready then, and I am now. You deserve  
someone who can give themselves to you FULLY, someone who can be ALL  
IN. It will happen; I believe that. Hey...I gotta go...ya know."

 _SULLI-VAN_ , Jack says, ruefully.

"Yeah...bye. Be GOOD."

"Not a chance."


	3. PWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up with The FAB FOUR from  
> from episode 9, season 3 (lots of FLUFF)
> 
> We'll have Tom hackett and Damien Asante, along  
> with the ATF, visiting he a-hole store owner who  
> gave Vet KYLE so much shit in Poor Wandering One

STATION 19

Andy Herrera has a warning for Robert Sullivan, her Boss and Lover, regarding  
communication in their fledgling relationship. A late dinner at the Ripley’s,  
combined with a few too many beers, resulted in Herrera and Sullivan sleeping  
over in the Ripley’s spare bedroom:

“You had better start speaking up and stop hiding things, pinche SANGRON,” Andy  
warns her boyfriend. “If you think that I may need to know it, DISCLOSE. As you see,  
I’m not running. What kind of partner would I be to take off at the first sign of problems?  
LIFE happens, two people in love, as we are, DO NOT hide things, or provide partial answers…”

Vic yells from hers and Ripley’s bedroom: “OR OMIT INFORMATION!”

Sullivan yells back: “Ahhh…private conversation!”

Ripley: “A LOUD private conversation!”

Vic, remembering a word Herrera taught her when they first met.  
Meaning keep it down: “Yeah…BAJALE!”

Ripley: “Stand down, Mrs. Chief”

Vic: “Ohhhh…you’re backing up your FRIEND…OK, OK…does he have one of  
THESE between his legs?!”

(To his wife, watching her nimble fingers tease and stroke herself, he admits “NOOO-  
He does NOT.”

(And SO?)...A dozen seconds pass before Ripley yells: “YEAH…NO OMMITTING  
INFORMATION!”

Sullivan and Herrera, together: “Pussy! Weak ass…!”

Ripley agrees, laughing: “You GOT IT, Brother!” 

Andy loudly: “Can my Man and I go to sleep, please?!”

Vic retorts: “YEAH Let’s ALL go to SLEEP!”, putting extra emphasis on the word  
sleep.

STATION 19/THE INBETWEEN (C/O)

Jimmy Weilland is busy stocking shelves when Dets. Hackett and Asante walk in.  
“Mr Weilland? James Weilland? Tom Hackett asks.

“Yeah? Who’s askin’?"

“Seattle Detectives: Hackett and Asante. We have a search warrant for these  
premises.”

“W-why? What is somebody saying I did?”

Asante says, “This is regarding the incident on Tuesday: when a customer  
acquired a live explosive from one of your shelves.”

A pretty Latina woman of about forty, along with a tall Caucasian Man, clean  
shaven, and with a shaved head, enter the shop as well. “Agents Serrano and  
Bacner, ATF, Sir. The search warrant the Detectives speak of is per Title 23,  
Sub-section 921 of the Explosives Control Act. Agent Bacner will escort you out-side  
while we conduct our search. Please.”

Weilland scoffs. “Are you even in this country legally?”, he sneers, staring pointedly  
at Agent Serrano.

“Watch your step on the way out, Mr. Weilland,” Bacner says pleasantly, with  
an undertone of menace.


	4. I Call BABY (Pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's 'calling BABY!!'

**Amelia Shepherd**

++++++++++++

Amelia: Linnnnk!? 

Atticus: Yes? 

Amelia: Can we have some ice cream? 

Atticus: _WE_?! _Who_?! 

Amelia: The BABY and I 

Atticus: You’re really milking this with the baby… 

Amelia: Speaking of that…my boobs are really sore…and 

MY BACK-forgetaboutit! My ANKLES… 

Atticus: ALRIGHT, OK! Getting the ice cream!! 

++++++++

**Maya**

++++++++

After she serves Carina a hot plate of scampi, a five months

pregnant Maya takes a seat across from her partner, sips tea while

watching her eat. “Wow!”, the other woman exclaims, when her partner

grabs some scampi and pops it into her mouth.

Maya grins. “BABY!”

+++++++++++++++++

**Victoria and Andy**

+++++++++++++++++

Ripley’s tirade about his pregnant wife ‘abusing’ the new ‘I call

Baby’ protocols is in its tenth minute when his best friend finally

interrupts.

Sullivan, just as unhappily: “Herrera’s doing it too, now…there

was one Macadamia nut cookie left, and she called **BABY** and

grabbed it up!”

Andy, from the background: “YOUR SON wanted it, not me!”

“They’re ABUSING IT,” Ripley repeats, growling.

“They hate their babies, Ands,” Vic calls, also in the background.

“YOU, Chief: why do you hate your baby? Hmm, HMMM?!”

Ripley: “Do you hear this shit, Man?!”

“Not surprised”, Sully says.

Andy pounces. “You hate YOURS too, it seems. Imagine:

begrudging a hungw-y liddle baby a lousy macadamia nut

cookie!”

“I gotta get OUT OF HERE! The gym, at 19 Sul-20 minutes?”

“Already enroute, Boss”, Robert responds.

“Bring your Little One a Snack!”, calls Hughes (Ripley)

Andy twists the knife: “Great idea!”


	5. Our Love Is SO REAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava Behzadi and Ben Jones revel  
> in there love. (fluff and feels  
> not sex).

"I was so thrilled when Sami was born, I did not tthink it  
possible to be happier. And I was wrong: Adal and Adira  
are MAGIC. I look at them, and I see ALL of the possibilities.  
You know...Hamid was not always this way. He was loving,  
compassionate. This city hardened him. After I got away from  
him, it HAD TO BE providence that we met, you and I. I owe so"  
much to you. You took me back, after I went to Canada with"  
Hamid. You accepted Sami as your own. And this beautiful"  
little boy and girl. You mke me love you more each day,"  
Ben Jones."

"تو به من چیزی مدیون نیست" (You owe me nothing), Ben says.  
"دوستت دار م و بچه ها. (I love you, and the children). You, and  
Sami, and these two mean everything. EVERYTHING. I'll  
tell you that every day. Thank you AGAIN for Adal and Adira.

"I can say the same, and I will say it. I always wanted Brothers  
and Sisters for Sami...now I have. متشکرم (THANK YOU).

She sees that the babies are drowsing, making sure, as always  
that they are as close as they can physically be; Sami is already  
'out' on the sofa. Ava adds, "Let's put them to bed, so that I  
can thank you in a different way." Ben is all in on that idea  
(of course).


	6. An Ending...And a Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet that I may add to

"OK, goddam! Showers, then THE BAR, right!?", Jack Gibson

shouts. "The Bar!", his A-shift comrades roar; steam soon fills

the main shower room, and sometime later the A Shift crew

makes their way to their lockers to change into clean clothes,

all except TWO: Maya Bishop is one of the first to finish showering,

and slips up the stairs and into her private bunk, where Carina

DeLuca is waiting; Andy Herrera Sullivan doesn't worry about being

seen; she goes up the stairs in plain view of everyone, and enters

the Battalion Chief's office without knocking.

+++Later, at the bar+++

Andy appears alone, a few hours later, and joins her friends

at the table. "Where're the Ripley's?", she asks. Cam brings

her a beer, and she waves it off, asks for a mineral water

instead. Travis confiscates the bottle meant for Andy and

in the same action explains that the Ripleys are 'otherwise

occupied'...a concerted 'ooooooo!' from the group.

"What's this: no beer all of a sudden?" Jack leans in to ask

his fellow Lieutenant.

"Ummm...yeah-is that okay?" she retorts.

"Just...not like you...you okay? We're obviously not _DRINKING_

 _ABOUT IT_ -we _TALKING ABOUT IT_?"

"Not if 'talking about it' includes ways to get out of or end my 

marriage. I hop that you don't keep bringing that up, or bring it

up again AT ALL. That would mean that we'd have to end our

friendship, Jack. My loyalty is to my husband now...OK?"

"Yeah....OK."

"Tell me about you and IN-A-RRRRA!"

"I think it might be going somewhere." He sneaks a look 

at her from the corner of his eye, gauging how she takes 

this news. She sips her mineral water nonchalantly, checks 

her watch. 

Thirty minutes later, Andy excuses herself and leaves the bar,

climbing into a 2019 BMW X7, with license tags *MIZ SULLY*.

Blinking rapidly, Jack turns back to the dart game in progress.

+++Inara's Apartment+++

When Jack arrives at Inara's, she greets him with a full on wet

one, instead of the semi-chaste pecks he's accustomed to.

"What's this?", he asks, pleasantly surprised.

"Marcus is at Martha's or the night." And she presses her lean,

lithe body against him.


	7. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has secured an apartment for Inara and Marcus; he keeps his own  
> place (it's a year lease) plus-Andy's old room can be Marcus' room during  
> 'overnights'. The three have melded into a very close-knit 'family-type' unit.  
> Marcus' Dad is deceased, and he takes to Jack like duck to water

Once Marcus is in bed after just ONE MORE STORY, Inara and Jack settle in the medium sized living room (both drink iced tea  
(Jack decided on his own cut-back on beer). "Netflix or Hulu?" Jack asks, fingering the remote. "There's a program on Hulu about  
firefighters on Hulu-all they do is drink and screw one another in between disasters."

"Sounds delightful!" The pretty divorcee chirps [kinda sarcastically].

"I'm gonna show you something", Inara says, as the fifth episode of Season Starts. "The guy with the stubbly beard-the one who  
resembles a high school quarterback-he's hot, but that African American chick is waaay outta his league!"

Jack just grins. "What were you gonna show me?"

She pauses him an envelope. 'OKAY-don't freak out."

He slides out a square of paper, glossy, and squints at it. having never seen a sonogram, he's confused about he's seeing.

"I don't get it," he admits.

"I didn't do it on purpose!", Inara blurts.

"Do..what!?"

"I'm PREGNANT, Jack! The baby has to be yours-I haven't seen Ted in three months."

"A baby...yeah. Instead of getting angry, he scoots close and embraces her. He rests his face on her bosom, and she's shocked to  
feel TEARS soaking through her sweater.

"Thank you", he whispers. "It's all I ever wanted...a family...Thank you."

"I'm happy too. Ted never wanted children,Thank God." Then she adds "Don't tell anyone yet, Jack. I'm healthy, and I don't  
expect any problems carrying a child to term."

After awhile Jacks sits up and wipes his eyes. "A FATHER...Wow."

"That's something, huh? I'm hoping for a little girl."

"Yeah...that'd be nice." He nods happily.

"Only ONE QUESTION, and I'll never mention it again...Are you in love with Andy Herrera?"

"Andy...Andy and me have a...complicated history-in a relationship, she turned me down when I asked her to marry me; we  
became FWB's after she and her 'main' FWB broke up-then she met Sulli-van. GOOD FRIEND-I love her like a friend."

"The other part is over?"

"Yes, Yes, and YES. We're having a baby. THAT'S what's up, O K?"

"Yes. OK."


End file.
